EBB4
On May 2, 2016, EpicChen announced the return of ''Epic's Big Brother ''for its fourth season, despite the third season being cancelled, with casting commencing immediately. Sixteen users signed up, and sixteen users were cast. The season premiered on May 19, 2016. Production Eighteen houseguests were chosen for the season, and certain users received notification of their casting, leaving them sequestered, and forced to go into the chatroom house immediately. Houseguests This season, sixteen houseguests will be competing for the $500,000 cash prize, with 11 houseguests returning: New Houseguests Summary On Day 1, the original sixteen houseguests entered the house. Shortly afterwards, EpicChen began the first Head of Household competition, "Rocky Rocky Road". Epic would throw rocks at the houseguests, and the first three houseguests to catch a rock would be given a point. The first houseguest to 10 points or the last houseguest still standing would become the new Head of Household. Spirit finished first followed by Duke, but Epic announced that Pandora's Box was in play. Spirit opened Pandora's Box, and Epic announced that the Battle of the Block would be happening this week, and named Duke the second Head of Household. Duke nominated Amy and Benji while Spirit named MrE and Reddy as his nominees. Before the Battle of the Block started, Epic announced that there would not be one, and announced that there would be four nominees that week. On Day 2, Ashley, Duke, Spirit, MrE, Nate, and Reddy competed in the "BB Spelling Bee" Power of Veto competition, where Epic would send them 20 words in private message and each houseguest had one minute to spell as many words as they could. The houseguest that spelled the most words correctly in one minute would be the winner. MrE won the Power of Veto, and removed himself from the block. As a replacement nominee, Spirit nominated Nick alongside Amy, Benji, and Reddy. On Day 3, Reddy was evicted by a vote of 6-2-1-1. Shortly after Reddy's eviction, the houseguests competed in the "Floaters Grab a Lifevest!" Head of Household competition, where the houseguests had to acquire three lifevests in the shortest amount of time. OHF was the winner. That same day, OHF nominated Amy and Benji for eviction. On Day 4, Ashley, Dra, Dyna, Jax, Nick, and Trey competed in the "Counterfeit" Power of Veto competition. Epic would show the houseguests two pictures, and the houseguests' job was to spot the difference between the pictures. The houseguests would face off each round, and the last houseguest standing would win the Power of Veto. Jax was the eventual winner, and took Amy off the block. OHF named Spirit as the replacement nominee, leaving Benji and Spirit up for eviction. On Day 6, Spirit was evicted by a vote of 6-3. Shortly after Spirit's eviction, the remaining houseguests competed in the "Belongs in the Trash" Head of Household competition, where the houseguests had to ???. Jax was the winner. That same day, Jax nominated Amy and Benji for eviction. Epic later announced that it was an instant eviction, and that the houseguests would be voting immediately. On Day 6, Benji was evicted by a vote of 8-1, sparing Amy. On Day 7, the remaining houseguests competed in the "Majority Rules" Head of Household competition. Epic would ask a series of questions, and the houseguests would have to privately say what they believed the majority said, with the answer being either A or B. The last houseguest standing would become the new Head of Household. Duke was the eventual winner. Voting History